Stricken Madness
by AbyssWalker Warren
Summary: The mysterious Hunter, new to Yharnam, without a past and name became something to fear even by his own allies. Having killed the Moon and denied becoming a God, the Good Hunter finds himself in a new technological world. With his hatred for anything Yharnam or associated, the Good Hunter must raise his adopted daughter within this new land. Only to wake again within a wasteland.AU
1. Chapter 1: The Mad Hunter

**Chapter 1: The Mad Hunter**

* * *

_Images assaulted the mind, while words of echoed beyond. A disgusting alien noise tore at the ears. Lights flickered. Blood rained. The Moon had been pierced. It's hatred reigned victorious. All was remade… in it's image._

* * *

Golden eyes slowly opened, revealing lifeless golden water.

The shift in weight marked that these eyes belonged to a body. And the body belonged to the soul residing within. This life, as the common identifying feature of man would know, was alive. And alive it noticed as it's own chest heaved. A heartbeat marked such a contract of life.

It sat up on it's bum. Legs were bent at the knee while the back was erect tall. The arms were dangling at its sides. It's chin, clothed by a kind of black mask, was tilted up.

It… was alive.

And "it" was a "he".

He was alive.

The **_Good Hunter_**, was alive.

All things being considered, he damn well shouldn't be. And confusion wouldn't be a word to describe his current mindset.

Although, there was one thing that the male himself knew for sure. He still held no knowledge of who he was. And he still donned the **_Hunters Attire_**. As well as the weaponry he had scattered abroad the area he lie within.

Growling, the man coughed while trying to get to his feet. His gloved hands were used as support, aiming to keep his frame stable while using his boted feet to act as a way to push himself up to full height.

He staggered after reaching full height and began to crumble back down, like a wall falling to foreign invaders.

Catching himself using his right hand, the Hunter simply put his left upon his bent knee.

Why was he so exhausted?

It would take him a moment to catch his breath.

Strange.

Glancing around and looking past his scattered weapons, the Hunter's bright golden eyes caught the sight of… well… a forest.

But to be more specific and less broad, trees. Many of them. Bright green grass and dirt the healthy color of brown.

His head anchored up towards the sky.

It was blocked out. The amount of green he saw from the leaves and branches, blocked out the shine of the sun. And even the barely visible blue sky.

One thought came to the Hunters mind and it sent a soothing chill through his cold body.

It was morning. And if it was morning then the **_Hunt_** was over. And if that was the case then the contract was now void.

Meaning…

"No…," His voice was only a whisper. "more…?"

His gloved right hand left the dirt ground slowly. His fingers began to gain height.

Up to his chest.

Parallel to his face.

Over his head.

Underneath the living sky.

His fingers shook.

The Good Hunter was… well… he felt many things.

Anger being the emotion boiling over.

But as of the moment he felt something more. Lowering his hand down, the Hunter moved himself over to the closets weapon available to him. It was what is known to some as a gun. A handgun. But something about its shape, length, and girth made it look odd.

Well this was the case because it was colored gold and silver. And it held a strange addition to the connecting area of the grip and barrel.

The Good Hunter never once acknowledge this handgun with his eyes. Not notifying how complex it was. Or how it belonged to the **_Healing Church Hunters_**.

It was only acknowledge once.

As he noticed how much damage it could produce.

Never again.

With his left he holstered it upon the inner holster underneath his coat. It was concealed and hidden. Only ever used for split second surprise attacks.

A few steps away was the next weapon he'd implore.

This was a weapon of eastern origin. The blade and it's sheath being curved to an extent. The handle of the sword itself was crafted nicely and with care. It slept with it's sheath upon the grassy floor.

Carrying himself over to it with amounting to only stumbling once; it was within his hands.

He was still for a few moments.

That hatred, it surged within him. The Queen glaring at him with equal hate. He didn't care. No care. No acknowledgement. The deaths of the many. The slaughter of the women. Severing of limbs. The king falling to his knees.

The sheath was situated upon in his hip. A distant hate for all that inhabit **_Yharnam_**. It may of been finished, but all the fighting he's done to earn the freedom to live, was hate inducing.

No… that hate plunge his heart into the madness. The innocent and kindharted turned to prey by the vermin.

That pain which the **_Hunter of Hunters_** took up to keep the innocent from being killed by their protectors.

His eyes widened inhumane like. The beast he should of turned into never came for him. He too should of turned to one. But instead, his madness only poured into the ocean, and became power for him.

The Good Hunter hated all associated with the very existence of the **_Dream_** and **_Nightmare_**.

Slow steps carried him to the next weapon, that rested by a tree to his west.

It was a thin straight bladed sword stabbed into the ground. A much bigger blade was beside it. Both stabbed into the ground next to the tree.

With his right hand, he snatched it from the ground.

Looking it over he took a peek over at the bigger blade. Slick would be the right word to use as the Good Hunter slide the sword into the side of the enormous blade.

With no effort in his pull, the sword now turned greatsword, was over head. One hand upon the handle. His gaze upon the skyborn sword was of disinterest.

Before it was high in the sky.

Now it was upon his back.

Glancing to look behind himself his eye caught sight of the last weapon.

From prior knowledge of the Good Hunter, the contraption itself was known as a rifle. It was lengthy if one could point something out about it. Another thing as well was the fact that it held no stock. And nothing to grip with ones other hand. It strictly supported single hand use. An odd function for a rifle to have.

He decided he'd hold the rifle instead of holstering it.

Weaponry counted for.

Location however was still unknown.

Ammunition?

The Good Hunter moved to check where he kept his rounds. His right hand flicked open a chest pouch underneath his grey coat. From what he could tell… he was topped off.

And of his satual?

Looking around the immediate area he found nothing.

An aggravated growl was let loose. He'd need to find it stat. It held all his belongings. Everything he still held onto, or needed, to deal with the… vermin, was within that satual.

From **_Blood Vials_**, to **_Sedatives_**, **_Molotovs_**, and many more dangerous tools and trinkets, even clothing, **_Chalices_**, **_Caryll_** **_Runes_**, **_Blood Gems_**, and various materials to assist him hunt.

Closing his eyes the angered man began to think. His scowl was the only thing visible and it deepened the more he questioned and thought.

The air was fresh.

No blood.

A forest.

The sun was in the sky.

But not in Yharnam.

His fingers clenched upon the rifle he held. Adgervating and rageinducing was this situation he was in.

He'd love to believe he was in Yharnam, but something in his hate filled heart told him he wasn't.

As much as he walked through that city with wrath on his sleeves, killing anything and anyone that attacked him any sort of way, he knew he that the beginning of him opening his eyes and seeing that he was laid out within a forest was strange.

He knew better.

**_Gehrman_** himself admitted to his face, before he died, that he wasn't expecting him to be… "Too angry to die". The Good Hunter had to admit his surprise, that since his time in the Hunt of Yharnam, he'd been told that many times.

First from the Crow herself; **_Eileen_**.

The second from the **_Chapel Dweller_**.

Third from that **_Spider_**.

Fourth from **_Gascoigne_**, when he had dealt with the beast upon that bridge.

Each one of them held the thought of him turning into a beast. But as time passed, his madness peeked. And nothing happened, while either the rest died, or became beasts themselves.

Such an odd thing.

A shake of his head.

Currently he was in unknown territory. Without anything but his weaponry. If he was going to rely on his instinct, then he couldn't have any doubts. First objective would be to search the area for his satual. After that he'd scout out any living things.

Be it beast, human, or animal.

**(Zack Hemsey - Vengeance Start 00:00)**

His steps were careful and slow. The rifle held in the left hand moved to the rhythm of his motion. His right bare but he flexed his fingers. The desire to wrap his fingers around somethings neck grew.

There wasn't anything around. Only the occasional chirping of birds. That was all.

For most, the silence would be hell. The Hunter himself didn't find comfort in it. However he didn't shun it away.

His head was notched down so his hat covered his eyes.

Stepping over a fallen tree then ducking his head underneath some hanging vines.

Time and again, he noticed that he would be fighting off anything that attacked. But so far there wasn't anything.

Odd.

Wherever he was, it was still unknown. But when he awoken back several miles back he noted that there wasn't any foot steps. Nor a lamp post. How he got here wasn't natural.

With no personal memories before coming to Yharnam for the treatment only, he was simply no-one. He held no name. No family. Nothing. He rarely talked at that.

So when he was found with the deadly sickness that plagued all of Yharnam, he was left with only one objective.

An elder who found him at the time had informed him that he held little time of life, and that Yharnam was his best bet at staving off the sickness.

He listened. Got some new clothing. Then left to Yharnam.

But there was one thing he knew about.

That...

That in the end.

It was cow shit.

**(Zack Hemsey - Vengeance continue 01:56)**

His heartbeat was echoing within his hearing.

It was all that was within his ears.

The Hunter growled. He seethed in rage.

He was angry. Angry about the lives lost. Angry about the very source of the surge of madness. Angry about the damn contract. Angry about the hunters. Angry about the blood. Angry about the actions he had committed! To force himself into believing were right!

This hate, This anger, This rage, This wrath, The vengeance.

These emotions and thoughts. These feelings and actions. They swirled around him. Images of smiles. Both genuine happiness and corrupted madness.

He took another step up a small hill. It was a clearing that lead away from the forest. Another step followed. Another. Another. Another.

He climbed higher. A beat that went unheard to his ears. His eyes bore into nothingness. His body only going forward.

The flash of fire clouded his forefront mind.

The piece of cloth covering his mouth began to meld with the darkness his hat had cast.

A maul. A maul belonging to a beast.

His eyes were bloodshot. His pupils dilating. Veins cracked and worked their way around his forehead and eyes.

He hated Yharnam and **_ALL_** associated with it.

A rumbling within.

The various beasts throwing themselves at anyone unlucky victim.

The image of a girl. Her skull smashed in. Her legs broken. Blood.

Blood...

(Zack Hemsey - Vengeance- 04:45)

**_Bood_**

He reached the top of the hill. The shine of the sun greeted him in a flash. His coat shuffling from the sudden movement of the wind. Off in the distance he saw towers. Larger then most.

A city.

He spotted birds flocking in groups flying within the sky.

He saw machines alongside them.

He stood tall. His coat ruffling.

His eyes dilating.

The burning house.

The old man's pained gasps.

The dying crow.

The girl asking him to find her father and mother.

The whore.

The baby's cry.

The moon.

Cutting himself free from its hands.

Denying the very world.

Killing the **_Great One_**.

All these events only blended into memories. Memories that he'd only have. And now with the hunt finished. His silent vengeance claimed. He'd gladly embrace death…

Alone.

Briefly. A crow shot up from below. It's talons raised. His shout and shredded feathers obscured his sight and he gave it his attention. Only lifting up his rifle.

He pulled the trigger.

And a new future became his absolute fate.

**(Zack Hemsey - Vengeance End)**

* * *

**3 Years Later**

* * *

"Hey…"

All was black within his vision. His chest heaved up and down.

"Wake… up…" He felt small hands upon his shoulder. His body rocked back, then forward.

His eyes twitched. His conscious was being retrieved. His body moved back then forth. A groan.

"Ahhh! Come on wake up!" That voice.

Golden eyes opened. A yawn.

"Ew! Daddy's breath stinks!"

He felt the tiny arms leave him and he moved himself up using his hands. He sat with his legs crossed and his hand upon his face. Rubbing his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose.

The man looked down at what he wore. he was an all black shirt and equally black shorts, the man slouched forward for a second. His long black hair had fallen over his face like a cascading waterfall.

He felt weight upon his back and small hands wrapping around his throat.

Ah… it was Ukio. Like always.

"...?" A groan was what he let rumble from his throat.

"Daddy it's almost seven and you haven't said happy birth day yet!"

As soon as he was about to speak to the little girl upon his back the distant sound of ring came to his and the girls ears.

"Ah! They're here! Daddy they're here! They're here! They're here!"

Immediately she had let go and hurried off. He looked to his right only seeing brown hair vanish in the last second behind the door to the bedroom.

"..." Reaching up the man groaned again and rubbed his long black hair. He kicked his feet over the edge of his bed and his brown feet met the nice even temperature of the carpet floor.

Allowing his arms to rest upon his knees the man's eyes closed.

Standing up from his bed, he moved over to his closet and opened it taking out a button white shirt. Then some black slacks. Quietly he moved to the bathroom to get himself ready to start the new day.

Unaware of the closet being left open and the sight of an black set of clothes with a hat neatly kept was visible.

* * *

"Henrietta that's not fair! It's my birthday!"

"It's not fair for you to shout so loud. My ears hurt."

Within the kitchen of the house two small girls were at each other's throats. They both wore a type of dress that differed to them both.

One notable feature they had was the different color in hair.

Henrietta, a light bluish white haired five year old, was holding a pink bunny within her hands. She stared at the other girl.

"Loud!?" This act made Henrietta flinch and the other occupant within the room to flinch as well.

However the third body within the room had awoken from the loud shout of the young brown haired girl.

"Ughh… you brats are so loud…"

""Brats!?"" Both girls shouted at the top of their lungs causing the older of them to flinch and wine.

Within the door frame of the kitchen, stood the golden eyed father. He didn't smile nor did he show any visible reflection to the three females within his Kitchen.

The young girls went and began to shout at the older one until he finally let out a sigh. His actions next made known of his presence. With both his hands, he grabbed the two and lifted them up by their heads. Both letting out a surprised yelp and the third saying a sleepy 'thank you'.

His look alone said the words he should of verbally used.

But they understood him without saying such things.

"Daddy!?"

A nod of his head.

"M-mr. Hunter?" He looked to her.

Ah yes.

He almost forgot that he named himself after the title he earned as being a Hunter.

Glancing at the two children silently then cocking a brow at the resident granny, he sighed and lightly placed them back.

"Daddy?"

Again as he was about to speak the bell rung.

Ah. Must be more people…

And Ukio was off in a full sprint towards the door. Right behind her was Henrietta. Someone yawned. And he turned to give the old lady his fullest attention.

"Why did I even… agree…" Before she could continue, she began to nod off once again.

He sword he saw literal Z's exiting her mouth.

Turning away from the old elder, Hunter left the room to look for a blanket. He returned and placed the cloth up in the lady and muttered some words.

In this she cracked open an eye and she nodded her head.

He tucked her in and turned to follow his daughter and her friend.

* * *

Hunter, was the name he had picked. Hunter was a father of an adopted little girl. Hunter had a high paying job. Hunter knew various languages. Hunter was…

Not from this world.

Hunter wasn't human, as he was crossing the line between Beast and Man. But he was what he was.

He came from a land not native to this existence.

Gods like the Great Ones were vastly different here. And those who were worshippers evolved into what they are today.

Then entirety of humanity became something else he would never thought possible.

Without the use of Arcane or even the assistance with foreign Gods, humanity relied upon machinery and themselves. And unlike his own thoughts, they became known as the dominant existence upon the floating rock in this so-called… space.

They've discovered. They've developed, they've become their own kind of Great One.

They need no mystics, nor the assistance for humanity did so on their own. Throughout trial and error. They've gained flight. Reached the heavens and beyond.

But…

They became their own kind of beasts. Humanity had been divided, split, separated, and began killing each other off.

Either for profit.

Or for desire.

Wars were waged.

Conflict and hate was birth.

The idea of racism was conceived upon the skin of humanity.

And…

Hunter didn't care.

For he too was like them. Yet he wasn't divided. He hated and hated but he would never be a betrayer. And he'd kill those that did.

Hunter, or the Good Hunter was still the same angry man he was when he came to this plane. Three years didn't help him in his anger.

He traveled. Learned. Found understanding. Became molded by the wisdom. Began to become someone new. However, the beast within wouldn't leave. And he accepted it.

He never talked. Only when he needed to at the beginning.

It was day in and day out. The same thing. Over.

And over. And over. And over. Over. Over. Over. Over. And over. And. And. And. And. And. Abd-

**_/'_()£,#!]θГμΩ¡¿Г}¡]θ/._%#,()£95884;._((_**

It was normal and calm. Same old, same old for the first year.

He felt his adrenalin skyrocket. His heart would surge. His mind would fuel the desire to Kill. Ravage. Assault. Murder. **_L78i!%\ve_**.

The Good Hunter felt the need to rip out his own eye lids. Tear out his teeth. Choke on the blood of who he wanted dead.

He held it back.

Always.

To those outside his mind, he seemed the same. Ever stony and quiet. Never uttering a word and being to himself.

Oh… how it ended the day he met Ukio.

The desire to kill vanished. Upon her hugging him. The want to hate fell into the void. Because she smiled to him. A great of rage was taken abd the breath of love was what gave him life.

He was different within and out. Yet he was the same.

Hunter knew that.

Both.

Beast.

Man.

Or, was man already the beast?

He's asked this question a lot.

Before he had planned Ukios birthday. Before adopting her. Before finding a job. Before he learned the many languages of this world. Before he had awoken in this world. Before he killed the Moon. Before he killed Gehrman. Before he had let Gehrman take his head.

After… becoming insane.

After it all.

At zero. From the very beginning. He had never chose to ask that question.

And now, he stood hidden behind a wall, within his own home, listening in on his baby girl and her friends have fun.

That old woman wouldn't let him down for being the kind of father he was. As a matter of fact, not even the Crow herself would. But both knew that if they take it too far he'd remove them from the living world permanently.

Well… only Old Gin knew that, since Eileen was dead.

That narcoleptic.

She may of been old and at times senile, however she held a type of wisdom he couldn't argue with at times, and she boasted a bit to often.

Hunter couldn't help but cringe.

She was a brat and she knew it.

Damn old Narco.

The sound of shouting caught his attention from his rouge thoughts and he listened in now.

"Burgundy Brash is in love with daddy!"

"Will you stop calling me that!?" This voice was familiar.

He took another peak and saw the girl in question sat next to a girl in a school uniform. She had blond hair with a pink highlight going down the right side. And she was laughing over most of the conversation. She seemed… not right in the head the first time he had met that one.

"Riley! Riley! Rillllllleyyyy~!"

"Stop shouting I'll you!?"

"Shirley you don't need to shout to get my attention. We talked about this remember?" Ah. Riley Orleans was a senior with heterochromia eyes. The voice of reason when the crazy girl got a bit out of hand.

Hentrietta seemed to hide behind her black cat while the rest of the crowd seem to go on regardless of the crazy girl going off about how funny it was that they exposed Winery Alberstion.

This was…

He didn't know what to say.

From the shouts, to the collective teasing, all the way to his baby girl getting defensive about keeping her daddy 'Pure' and away from 'Burgundy Brash', wasn't just a sight to behold. It was also one to get ahold of.

Silently, almost like a gust of wind he stepped out from behind the hallway he had taken residence within and laughed into his fist.

All animation stopped.

Besides one. A small girly wheeze could be heard.

Initially… he simply stared at them all.

All twelve of the girls residing within his home.

"...l-"

"Let the Hunter's hold this Mad Party…. Yay…." Came the old woman's flat tone of voice from the kitchen.

That… old… fart...

And right after that.

The girls came to life.

And The Good Hunter deadpanned, letting this slide.

For now.

After all, Gin did speak for him.

* * *

**End**


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes of Blood

**Chapter 2: Echoes of Blood**

* * *

_The smiling faces. Hearts jumping from the love. He loved. A fracture. Cracks over the soul. Labouring breaths. A truth uncovered. Red lighting. The fall of the sky. He'd… hunt them… down..._

* * *

The land was dead. The bodies of the undead roamed. The sky was forever dark, and the living continued to fight amongst themselves. The world. This world had fallen further into itself. Everything had gotten worse. A lake of blood. Radiation. Several collapsed buildings. Dead wildlife. The sound of gunfire echoing in all directions. A flash of light within the blood lake. Like a slow Heartbeat.

"Shit! Captain we got a man down! I repeat we got a man down! Griggs is dead. It's just me and you left!" Gunfire from all sides. Bullets grazing the metal upon the vehicle. The captain that handled the wheel swore. He applied pressure upon the pedal and the dying engine gave another roar of life accelerating in speed.

"Whatever you do son, keep your head down! I'll shake em'."

He hit a hard left left as best as he could. The wheels had been caught up on a cracked sidewalk and the whole front of truck plowed into glass and into a building. "Kid in the front with me now!"

"Where are we even going!?"

"Just leave it to me." The older man bit his lip swerved out and through another building. "And get on the front seat!"

The younger male looked frightened for a moment then he gritted his teeth. The truck shook and reared right and he stumbled.

"Kid!?"

"I-I'm fine sir!"

"Good. Hurry it up now..." his words died in his throat. The old man shot a peak behind his chair as best he could, but snapped it back to the cracked windshield. He spotted an all black visage creeping up the side of the passenger side. It was on all fours and in a dead sprint. His eyes wide and he growled.

Turning the wheel hard and the truck smacked hard into the black furball. Causing it to lose control and it flipping several times.

"Haha! Haha! That's how you do it!"

"Huh…!? What was that for!?" The young male was all over the place in the back.

"Shit… didn't I say get up here!?"

"I'm trying!" The old mam sighed then he looked out his window. The snapped back narrowly missing the bullet fired at him. Damn Sangvis! Almost took his head off.

"S-sir!" The young male finally made his way into the front and he sat down holding a weapon

"Don't stutter boy. Don't even hesitate. And how much ammunition you got left?"

"More than enough for the both of us sir."

"_Quick learner. Like always."_ The old man thought with a grin. He was breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. Kid was getting the hang of it. The old man chuckled and it got the younger males attention.

"Something wrong sir?" He kept the amount of speed and didn't respond initially. A smile. Then a grin.

"Kid. Not gonna lie, I feel like we're gonna die. Ain't much we can do but fight like dogs till the bitter end. Whatcha think bout' that?"

He was hesitant for a moment. "I-I…"

Course' he didn't like it, but he did sign up for the life of a soldier. "Alright then. I know where you stand. But tell me something, this old man wants you to say."

The kid looked down in shame. Staring at his combat boots. His lips quivered and he liked them trying to get ahold of himself. "Sir. We fight like dogs."

He gulped down a wad of saliva. He was scared. But he at the same time began to build up some courage. "Say it again why dontcha'? Let me hear it."

"We fight like dogs…?"

"Nuff' with that slow response and shout that shit!"

"W-we fight like dogs sir!"

"That a boy! Say, tell me your name again before we kick the bucket. Rank, reason for joining. Ya'know the whole nine-yards." The truck they comindeard had bounced and the captain looked out the window again. The young man blinked in surprise at the request. The captain always, if hardly, would remember the names of thoes under him. He never bothered to ask again after the first meeting.

This was literally with everyone. Even thoes above him wasn't an exception. The old truck bounced and the young soldier placed a hand onto of the top of his hat. So when it came down to honoring what his captain asked of him, he was indeed skeptical. And the doubts he had was too much.

"Hey boy duck!" The captain screamed as he threw his left arm over him. The truck was knocked off balance. "Shit! Brace!" The young boy could only grit his teeth in fear.

The old captain turned right, shifted left. Did the tire go out!? "No! No! No!" Both males flinched as the top of the truck caved in and growling could be heard over the noise of the shouting and now raining bullets.

"Sir what the hells going!? I-I don't want to die!"

"Stay calm I got this under-" His words died in his throat as his eyes caught the sight of a black furred arm. It held claws that gleaned from the setting sun's reflection, and the windshield. "Control. Kid aim up and shot this thing now!"

Retracting his left hand away, the old man spotted the boy jolt into action and he aimed up. The barrel of his gun began to light up and the bullets punctured through the roof of the truck. The claw then slammed into the windshield cracking it. Everything was still. The young soldier, felt his weight shift and then weightless. What happened? Why was everything upside down? And…

Why did he see the blood lake? It came closer. And closer. And closer. His eyes were stricken in fear. His began to hyperventliate. "...Jack Shaw…" All went black.

* * *

Hunter grumbled under his breath. Upon his shoulders sat his baby girl. Around him the girls from his daughters school. They, as a group, had departed from his home to begin the trip. In his honest opinion this wasn't going to be too grand. After all the most they'd do would be looking at fish, and pizza. At most.

"Hey daddy lookie. It says that plankton are so small that we'd need a microscope to see them." The girl brought down the very book she was looking at to show him. He raised a brow at that. Looking at what his child pointed out in some intrest, he had read it and was quite intrigued. He may of been here within this world for three years now, achieved collage level academics as fast as he could possibly grasp, and gained an I.D, but he was still learning.

This world, in Hunters own words, would be. and is more advanced in its research then anything he's probably come across in **Byrgnwerth**.

"Daddy…?" His daughter's voice plucked his attention. He notched his head up a bit to show he was now paying attention to her.

She seemed to hesitate a bit. He wondered why. "What would you do if I…" where was she going with this?

He felt her chin connect with his head. Ah. Hunter chuckled.

"W-wha?" He began to giggle. "D-don't laugh!" He was was laughing.

His pace picked up and he began jogging ahead of the group.

Hey… he loved his daughter.

* * *

Jackson Shaw, a nineteen year old private. A new recruit for **Granger And Embers Institute of War and Technology**, or GEIWT.

A minor PMC yes, yet a leading benefactor in development and manpower for Griffon Kruger, alongside IOP. And to simplify it, they were in cahoots on the down-low.

Jackson Shaw was reassigned to **Black List**, on behalf of punishment for disobeying direct orders.

He was a short guy supporting brown hair and light soft features. He wore the dark blue uniform to the "T" and usually followed orders without question.

So some would ask, why didn't he this time?

Simply because he wanted to save lives. Because he had the chance and took it. Because it was the right thing to do. His superiors understood. Jackson knew they did, as they were very close to the personnel. But he didn't get off lightly. So he was reassigned to the Black List. A team of effective, yet deranged, uncooperative, and braindead idiots, who were to good at being violent and knew it.

How he got along with them? He… honestly never knew.

Jack didn't really know much of the team and when he tried, the first thing he saw was teeth inches away from hitting his noise off.

That reminded him of a crazy T-Doll he had the unfortunate possible chance of meeting. Let alone work with. But as time passed. And mission stacked up. And life and death situations brought them closer together. He'd say for certain as of the moment, he'd cry for one of them if they died. And… he was vastly sure they'd do the same for him.

But right now.

At this very moment.

He finally woke up.

In his own split second observation, which consisted of noting where everything is in the vicinity of where his brown eyes could even look to, and himself, he was underneath a piece of the truck.

Gas was leaking. Good thing he didn't have his seatbelt on.

The irony in thinking that…

He coughed and realized he was laying right outside of the truck. On his chest. Must've flew out the windshield once the truck collided with the lake… Funny thing really really.

The lake, at least by name, was a frozen lake.

How?

He didn't known, but what he did know was the history behind it.

A second later, the voice of his captain echoed in his head.

"Oh no. No no no…" he picked himself up as best he could. "Captain!"

He lugged himself back over to the flipped over truck with a severe limp. His cowboy hat jumped all over the place as he got closer with each step and limp. From his own vision he saw the truck wasn't just overturned on its side, but half of it was sawed in friggin half!

Skidding a bit he got close enough and placed his hands on the shards of the broken windshield. He lowered himself and saw the old man. His heart raced in his ears as he saw the old fool with his eyes closed and not moving.

"Oh no… oh no. Captain. Come on captain! Don't be dead. Come on!" He spoke to himself as he grabbed the old man's shoulders and tried to pull him out. He couldn't. Shit! If he couldn't move him… then… He began to check his pulse.

Jackson's chest heaved. He swallowed. He blinked away the tears. Swallwing it down and hitting himself on the head. He slowed his thoughts and began to think.

He looked at the weapon his Captain held. It was a heavy machine gun. One known to the Russians as the PK. He moved to pick it up and found it wasn't too heavy. That and it held a full case of amo.

"Captain Trevor…" He nodded his head. "I'll get the mission done."

What else could he do now? What else but hope to survive and get home with the Intel?

He limped back. Then he turned. He looked back. He shook his head. He needed to get back to base.

Right now he stood on the Blood Lake alone in hostile territory. His team was dead. Killed by Sangvis. His mission was coming to a close. He just needed to get back. But how…?

First he needed to survive the night. Second would be to hope that the other teams would get to him. If they didn't get recalled that is, and assumed killed in action.

And... he wondered why his captain suddenly began to go crazy with the truck. And that order… Shoot the roof?

Jackson did so yes, but that's because a piece of a billboard had fallen from the firing of a rocket round.

Jackson shook his head. He needed to get in contact with either GK or GEIWT.

He needed extraction and being by himself wasn't going to be a way he'd finish off this mission. He stopped after a bit.

He looked up to the setting sun a noted something strange happening below him. Looking down the boy freaked out and fell back. The… lake. The entirety of it. Looking back he saw the glow even reach as far as the recksight of the truck.

"What the…? What's going on…?" He sound curious. And less fearful. He looked around the entire area. Was he dreaming? No… maybe? The sound of cracking. The feeling of weightlessness. Then. He fell in. As the frozen lake of blood shattered.

* * *

_It boiled. The hate fucking boild. It boiled. And it boils. His eyes twitched. His fingers flexed and cracked. Why… did… he… Hear them!? All of the crying! The sorrows! He'd kill them! Kill them all! All off them!_

* * *

The sound of knocking. Knocking on a wooden door. It alerted the only occupant within the room.

White hair. A glass monocle. His hands were interlocked and his lips were upon his knuckles. He wore a red uniform. The knocking continued. Then he grinned. A row of shark like teeth. "Come in."

The door clicked open.

* * *

_From the depths of the blood he crawled out._

_A howl that gave forth madness._

_A howl resonating with the inner beasts._

_Rage._

_All of it was rage._

_Plastered upon the skin._

_His face drowned in the blood._

_Those cry's of angst. He heared them all around._

_Chained upon his skin now._

_Dried._

_The billions of echoes._

_They raged for blood._

_One man's blood._

_He too would cry out his name._

_From the lake of blood._

_He was reborn again._

_Brought from a forced dream._

_Living a nightmare._

_Dreaming of a hell._

_Forced to fall into the fracture._

_To hear the cry's of his baby._

_It played over and over._

_Upon his skin._

_**Hate them**._

* * *

"I see. So this is the report? All of it?"

"Yes commander. Most of, if not all, were gathered by three recon **Echelons**."

"And these are the modified teams correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then recall them immediately."

"Sir?"

"The only team I want going in any closer will be 404."

"The defects? Are you certain that is wise commander?"

"Never before. Radio them their next mission now. Give them a brief synopsis on the land. We want boots on the ground asap. Fingers on triggers."

"Understood sir." The sound of a door closing echoed. It was silent. Only for a moment. The door opend back up.

"Jericho? What is-" Before she could speak another made themselves known.

"Sir! **Echelon Falcon** has rejected the order and have informed of a strange anomaly had occur! They've also reported that they've spotted a member of GEIWT alive and active. They've made arrangements to converge on his locoation for emergency extraction!"

"What…? Damn! Jasmine, inform 404 stat that this will lead into a forced ground assault. And get the leader of Falcon on the line now. I want to hear from her myself."

* * *

Emerging from the blood, Jackson gasped for air as he kept himself afloat, as best he could. His sights were blurry and he furiously rubbed his eyes while splashing around. His noise and ears was full of the thick liquid, and in response to his mind catching up, his noise scrunched up.

_"Ew... Disgusting...," _He thought, Jackson wasn't the type to be in needless messy areas. Be it a dirty rooms or a situation like an accident resulting urine accumulating on the floor. But this… this was something he truly wanted to be exempt from.

Through his gasps, he tried swimming over to what he believed to be the parts that didn't seem to shatter. Like small islands if he could best describe them.

They were scattered abroad resulting in him having the choice to pick one out of the many. But instead of choosing the stable one's, he B-lined it to the nearest one.

As he swam, he took note of an a larger mass of unraveled dark red. It seemed to be denser as well since he saw the truck Captain Trevor had "fixed".

It for a lack of better term was destroyed beyond recognition. The entirety of it was in flames. So it exploded? Yes there was leaking gas, but something had to ignite the damn thing before it should of went up in flames.

Right…?

He did his best without panicking. No need to loose his head now. Being alone wasn't his choice. He just needed to get the mission done.

That's all.

He threw his arms upon the red like stone island after sorting his thoughts to focus on the objective at hand. Hoisting himself up, Jackson did what he could to spit the taste of iron out his mouth.

Nothing he could do with the smell however. Next was his equipment. The gun he had taken from his Captain would be useful for sometime. The ammunition that it held wasn't enough for drawn out battles if he found himself in one.

Holding the PK in both hands, a thought crossed his mind. Dropping the weapon and letting it hang from the strap that was over his shoulder, Jackson began to dig into his available pockets. One second later be pulled out a candy bar. Something he swiped from Griggs' body.

Back when he was alive… Jackson sent a prayer for his fallen brother.

Most would look at him if they saw him do such a thing. His teammates would even ridicule him. But he didn't care. He loved them and he did the act _because_ he loved them. Inscribing the memory in his heart, Jackson Shaw, expressed himself.

Simple as that.

"What the even was that." He commented still in a confused state. Using his arms he pushed himself up. _"And is that… screaming?" _

He thought to himself as he began to rub his face. Ugh! It was literally everywhere. He was brought out of his mental questioning when the noise of howls began to sound off.

Jackson for the life of him was begining to freak out.

He didn't need any of this as of right now, and the longer he seemed to live, the longer that his life got a bit more crappier as of the start of this mission.

Trying to get up to his feet - which he found out was a bad idea - He quickly made his way back down onto his back.

To much movement indicated to the young soldier that his life preserve, wouldn't last too long.

"Damn it I gotta make do with what I got." He voiced aloud his thoughts and the screaming didn't seam to die down. He looked around the visible area and noted that the current lake had been significantly reduced. The original level of the lake - when it was still frozen solid - wasn't measured, but he could tell from based on sight alone that the level dropped at least more then 50 feet deep. He saw some pipes that would lead to a big underground system as well.

Maybe he could use-

A ripple effect in the blood like water.

It caught his attention. He reached for his gun and made sure it was ready to be fired.

Whatever the hell made a ripple effect that big set off alarms in him.

Silence.

More of it.

His body shook.

"**RAGHHHHHHAAAAAA--!!**" It lunged out with blood all over its black barely notable fur.

"What the fuck!?" He scurried back into the blood river, forsaking to shoot as the thing that screeched at him took a massive sweep at his whole figure.

By a literal hair on his head, he had made it out and into the red.

His hearing was numb and the... whatever it was seemed to go ballistic.

Air...

Damn he needed Air!

He came up for air quickly. Gasping and keeping himself afloat.

The bastard was huge. It's body deformed. It's fur red, either naturally or soaked from the blood it came out from. It roared once more.

He got a good look at it even more. Looking like a humanoid wolf. Big as well. Insanely so.

It's elongated limbs tried to keeps itself afloat as it tried to rush him again. It's maul opened taking in a great deal of the blood.

"Stay away! Stay away!!" Jackson tried to plead with it. He couldn't get away as fast as he'd like. His gun wouldn't be able to fire. No way of fighting back.

No. No. No. No. Please. No!

In a flash.

"!?"

His eyes darted up. The moon. Wait… It was night?

A human. Clothing torn and tattered. The arms of the figure were bare with dried blood staining his brown skin. Black slacks. A white button up.

His face was wrinkled up in a beast like expression that indicated unbridled anger.

His eyes were white. No pupils.

He landed upon the blood beasts back. His eyes were wide. Effortlessly, with his bare hands, he began to swing his fists into its neck. The beast began to try going under to get the unknown off it's back.

It went wiled.

He himself was caught in it's erratic movement. Throwing him everywhere, and smacking into the slushing and rushing islands. The blood began shift and pull. He was caught within its currents.

Then his left shoulder made contact.

Jackson forced himself to turn so he wouldn't hit his head.

His combat knife got loose and continued on with out him.

Then… He was violently tugged on. Then he began to ascend. A muffled noise. Like a engine. Rooters. He saw a figure. Multiple.

He was free from the ocean of blood.

He was gasping.

He couldn't get his words out.

"Shhhh... it's alright now." So... lovingly.

"W-what-" A hand was placed over his mouth.

"Shhhh!" The voice was now harder, and feminine in tone. "It's alright now. Were with Griffin and Krugyer. We picked up your teams distress signal before it went dark."

His eyes widened. "Y-you all, are all of you from GK ?" He spotted a smile.

"Why yes we are~."

"Springfield! Get him in his seat we need to get out now!" The two looked to the one who shouted this.

Then he realized that there were others. More girls firing their rifles and guns in general.

Wait… he was on a heli…?

"Shit! Moving! Hold him!" The one named springfield hoisted him up and into a seat. And he looked out the opened side door seeing the rest of the girls, either reloading their guns, or firing at the… beast.

He was stark silent. Silently in awe.

"Do you have any idea what that is sir?" Came the voice of Springfield.

"...?" He looked to the woman his one eyes dilated. "N-no first time seeing something… like this…"

"Hey Vector you see that? The guy right there? Told you he was alive! Look at him go." He caught the sight of a girl holding an AK-47. Blond hair. Nice chest.

"Shut up and shoot it." Came the harsh tone of the one named Vector. She reloaded.

"Guy…?" So he was saved by someone after all?

"Indeed. However he seems to be doing more damage to whatever that thing is then Vector and AK are."

"Yeah with a knife no less!" Jackson moved to get a better look at what they were talking about. And what he saw was…

_"Amazing." _Jackson thought as he watched on. A male with black hair and brown skin, indeed held a knife in hand. His shirt was a white button up caller shirt tainted in red. He stood on top of a massive piece of the unbroken area of the Blood Lake. The beast tried swing at the man only for him to skip back.

The claws that made contact with the blood ground cracked it and it tried pulling its arm back to reveal that it was stuck.

The man moved quicker then the eye could see and began to stab and slice at its core.

His attacks swift and decisive.

He exploited this moment as if his life depended on it.

But to the man down there, he himself was just… doing what he did best.

He monster yelled and jumped back like before.

The monster pulling on its arm while the girls, Vector and AK-47, fired at its claw appendage that was still stuck. The bullets didn't seem to do much, and that alone was a something worth of taking note of for Jackson.

He glanced over to the one holding him upright and could tell she noticed to. But in the man's back step, he twirled at the same time like a living saw-blade.

Landing back to where he first saw the man began his attack, he moved forward again, and cleaved at the claws of the beast. It held enough force to knock the thing back and into a daze.

It's wolf head had fallen limp then… With his off left hand… He plunged his fist into his eye socket. With inhuman strength he then stabbed it's other eye.

Both his arms within its eyes.

And with a animalistic howl…

The monstrosity had been torn in two.

Jackson flinched and recoiled both physically and mentally from the sight. He couldn't handle it. He fainted.

* * *

"Woah…" the pilot said. She wasn't… never thought. "What he hell is going on…?"

"..." Vector looked on with shock. Her lips stitched shut and her weapon lowered.

"S-so how do we explain what we saw to Command?" Asked AK she looked to Vector for an answer but the woman in question could only look on at the sight before her.

That man… He was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Anger in his sky-bound expression.

She was pretty sure her bullets wouldn't work on… whatever the hell he was.

"Hey vector?" No response.

"Vector! Snap out of it will ya!?" AK had reached out and pushed the girls should violent like.

Ah. That got a reaction out of her.

"What." Came the her response. She gave her attention to AK-47.

"You seemed out of it. First time for anything am I right?" Vector only returned a glare. Then the howling began to die out into sobs.

Their attention was back upon the lone man. He now was on his knees and elbows. His forehead touching the road.

"Hey leader. What do we do now?

"..." Springfield was quiet.

"Well?" The pilot said. Springfield sighed.

"A decision needs to be made. And right now, leaving him alone would be the right way to go."

"That's too big of a chance to take."

"You are right Vector." "

Then what? Take him back to base?" Springfield smiled.

"Your intimidated I see."

"W-well ya!"

"Hey girls. Make up your mind now before we lose anymore fuel. We've gone above and beyond already. If we go to pick him up that'll be it."

The girls went silent. A sigh.

"We'll have to leave him."

"Well. Let's get-" the radio flared to life. A transmission was being broadcasted.

_"Echelon Falcon the do you read over?" _

"This is falcon over, who is this?"

_"This is 404, we are requested by Head Commander Griffin to group up with you asap as these locations. Your in bigger trouble~"_

A grunt from Vector indicated her dislike of the mention. "Of course…"

The pilot sighed and began to shift gears in her seat. With no time wasted, the metal machine began to hover away. Leaving and not looking back at what happened.

Unfortunately, the lone man held his hatred filled sights on the retreating heli. He swore he heard echoes. Millions of echoing cries.

And he shook recognizing one.

"Ukio…"

* * *

**End**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unveiling

**_Chapter 3: The Unveiling_**

* * *

_Story's. Legends. Myths. Retellings of a past. Either to not be remembered, or to never be enacted again. Wisdom. Easy to say as an Old One. Hard to follow as a Young One._

* * *

The rumbling.

The vibration.

Like a miniature quakes. It carried on and on. In a constant motion.

For some reason, she feared the shakes. Like... she couldn't understand _why_ she did. She just did. Like a phobia.

But at best it made her uncomfortable. At worst it gave her hidden anxiety.

It picked up. Like always. Rumbling.

Code and sensors shot off. Similar to the human brain, yet different all the same. It was registered by the _Digimind_. It was made for _them_ to understand. To replicate the human brain for _A.I_.

It wasn't anything new when she understood it. At least the vibrations were made for a different type of relaxation for Tactical-Doll; _UMP45_.

The doll was average in height, standing at about 5'6 to 5'9. She wore a set of colors that contested well with her overall complexion. She had a type of brown/ashen-white color to her hair. Her skin was a strange shade of pale that still resembled a shade of light brown. Her eyes were gold and a single marking ran down the left eye. She wore a hoodie, with the outer color being black and the inner color orange. The hoodie was unzipped giving eye access to the white button-up on the inside. A black miniskirt, and equally black leggings, matched her dual colored orange and black boots.

Her fashion sense would be ranked quite high if that mattered. But... She, _or it_, could and will be defined by one simple fact.

She wasn't a human.

But she looked…

She felt…

She breathed…

And she acted...

Human.

But she was all machine. All fake.

A fact that obvious gave way to her codename, and how she was birthed into the world.

How she held a face of another, but couldn't deny that face, and by extension her sister's face. This sister wasn't the one she referred to, but also meant.

Yes, she has a sister, as well as had. One _UMP9_, same as her, was a Tactical Doll.

_U__MP45_ or simply, _45_, was relaxing in the driver seat of a broken down SUV. A type of car that supported traction, like a simple truck, yet holding engine power and speed like a simple family car.

It was rundown and could barely function without makeshift, and on the fly, care.

_45_ had to be honest however and barely got the thing running. Her kind of work however, only reached the battery but that was more than enough.

She wore a smug smile on her face.

It worked.

And that's all she needed from it.

Yes it would of been more workable, and better, if the engine was able to run, but that would be asking for too much. And how she saw it, _45_ was more than grateful to get this thing's heater to work.

"Heh, this warrants a nice victory nap~" She praised herself with a prideful demeanour. A shift and her posture was made. Her back flexed and she silently groaned. What more should she do? Besides keeping an eye out at least? She caught sight of a light. "Huh?"

A knock.

Then another knock. Just a bit harder than the first.

Her expression turned into a frown. Her fingers made a lazy motion and a click resonated. The door opened.

"And what do you think you're doing? And here I thought relying on you to stay away wouldn't be a problem." _45_ turned her nose up at the way she was spoken to. It wasn't much more than simply a condescending tone.

As if the one speaking was expecting more. _45_ couldn't lie. She was and that made it all the more annoying.

"Oh come on~" _45_ began with sarcasm. "You make it sound like I'm on the edge of a punishment _416_."

The one named _416_, was dressed in a dark blue and black jacket. The colors of the jacket mixed so well that, instead of giving off a dark shade in general, the eye could be caught on the purple lighting it gave off. Not to mention the fact that she wore a military custom baret on her head. It covered the top portion of long silver hair. Her eyes were a cold, yet were a soft green, while still remaining calm and collective. Right below Her left eye, on the cheek, a red tear drop could be seen.

She was, by all accounts an interesting looking, Tactical Doll.

Her true name was _HK46_. A name she shared with the very same assault rifle. _416_ gave _45_ a knowing look while crossing her arms over her chest. "So you admit you were about to take a nap."

A cocky lopsided grin was all _45_ gave before throwing both her arms up and behind her head. "Can't say I wasn't. 'Was caught red handed~"

This only enacted, _416_ to sigh while dropping her head. Muttering; "What am I going to do with this team…?" Low enough to not warrant _45's_ attention. "Regardless, the area is clear of any radiation for several miles in all directions. Low **_ELID_** levels as well. It'll be easy for us to travel without getting into a fight."

"So that's the current status? Good job. Maybe I should reward you for your efforts. How does that sound to you, eh _416_~?"

"Hmph! Doing my job is all the reward I need. You can take your jokes elsewhere and hop off a cliff." _45_ cracked a grin at the small short banter she got herself into with _416_.

Now that the Tactical Doll thought about it, she had, and probably would never stop, with this little game of word play. She was the only one to take it serious, yet still holding a smirk. "Maybe. But not right now. We still got a few more hours before we can take off again, and I don't feel like going the distance to look for one. Now get in the damn car."

A chuckle was given by _416_ and she closed the driver door, and rounded to the otherside. Opening the passenger side door and taking her place in the passenger seat, both Tactical Dolls sat in the front in silence. _416_ with her arms crossed over her chest, and _45_ still in her relaxed position.

"This mission is different then the past ones."

"Was that really your best attempt at starting a conversation?" _45_ nearly doubled over from seeing the now red faced Tactical Doll sputter from being so easily called out.

"And you could do better!?" A shift in the backseat. Low muttering. Two yawns.

"Shhhh!" _45_ began by putting her finger to her lips. "The children are sleeping~!"

_416_ ended up rolling her eyes at the claim. She swore that _45's_ bantering would be the end of her sooner or later. With a low groan of annoyance the annoyed Tactical Doll in question only got stiffer. "You are the literal lime in my eye."

"And?" _45_ stressed that word. "Not much is going on right now so we don't have to worry about much," wagging her right hand in a careless manner. "And with the addition of your report, I'd say we do what we do best. And that's being defects. But…"

_416_ had now turned to regard the other Doll with a questioning raised left brow. "But what? The way I see it, we could be at the target location far earlier than expected. We're just watering our plant with sprinkles if that's the case."

"Good metaphor. Ten points~" _45_ smirked

"Just!" She grunted. "Just... continue…"

"Yup, well we aren't gonna over fill our pot. At least while it's still small."

"You believe their trust is still so small?"

_45_ looked away with a more focused look in her eyes. "I know they don't. Any little thing can get us in trouble when collaborating with Griffin's official T-dolls. Even being too early, could result in us getting scrapped."

416's face became a bit harder to read. Her knuckles flexed and she narrowed her eyes at the lap. "So what? You imply that you want us to stick to defying the status quo? To keep us away from being decommissioned. That is, if you are even correct to assume that line of thinking at all."

"Now look," _45_ shifted in her seat to face the other Doll. "Anything, literally _anything_ we do could warrant that. You really want to see how wide and broad that is _416_?"

"I'll rather take the chance, than assume the agenda had even changed. As if I'm pretending to be paranoid."

"'_Take the chance'_!?" _45's_, pupils shrank. Her eyebrows rose. Her face contorted into a vicious snarl. "Do you even understand what that means!?"

"Yes I do. And in fact, like always, you wish to be safe in the comfort of a lounge. That paranoia keeps you from even trying to understand how the comm-"

"Don't you even finish that."

Silence. Thick.

The dial had been turned up and both sides of the argument had gritted teeth. Steel in their eyes. Body's ready to puncture the others in a moment's notice.

This was what it was like.

A constant back and forth.

A constant dispute.

And a constant plea… from one _UMP9_.

A plea to get them to stop, and just be… **_F!",;_%£64#AM%$@·_**

* * *

"Commander!"

"At ease."

"I guess I'll get right to it then. So. Care to explain why your echelon is the last to link up at the rendezvous? Or how you disobeyed orders from me directly? Or how your report resembles a fairy tale?"

The sound of a chair moving.

"..."

"Well?"

Steps.

"..."

"Your silence is understandable, but not wanted. You have a reason, so tell me Springfield. Now."

Like a _fish_ that swam through bloody bait.

Like a _shark_ stalking its prey.

"I-I only followed through with watching the late captains back as instructed. Not doing so would been a reflection of orders not being followed."

"I see."

Like gravity affecting only her shoulders. Eyes promising death. Teeth as sharp as a bear trap.

Promising, promoting and providing agony.

"Then I'll look over this display. Only this once however. Make sure to not to do so again. You placed the lives of the rest in your echelon in higher danger than ever before by rescuing that Black List operative. You've unknowingly done a service to the standing bond between **_GEIWT_** and us. You are dismissed."

A heartbeat.

"Sir!"

* * *

Hunter was silent.

Hunter talked pretty much never.

Hunter was a- is a stoic.

Hunter was a lot of things. He was many things to others as well. But to _Pravina Kriptnikov_, he was handsome, reliant, sturdy, and had more than a few kind words to say about most he associated with.

She herself had been practically babied, with emotionless word play. Always saying how she was beautiful, and sending sparks through her own chest and mind.

Now she wasn't a very social woman.

Pravina wasn't much when it came to interaction and she liked being barely known. Her natural beauty forced her to stand out, but that by itself was alright. It was funny to the young woman when a small notion of realization came to mind.

Hunter didn't talk. But when he did… He complimented her.

He desired her opinion.

He even went out of his way to do her favors.

When he did, he did it in his own way. This woman stood in her home's single bathroom in only a towel.

Her skin flawless and smooth, pale as her long white hair. Her eyes; red. Her larger than average chest barely being contained underneath her bright white towel. She had recently just finished a very early morning shower, and now was taking care of her hygienic needs.

She was a clean, mature woman, opting for her basic needs and going for her desires and wants sparingly. As she applied the basic essentials to her body, and ratted out all tangles in her hair with her fingers, Pravina had slowly fallen into lucid thought.

It was a little bit too long, as she subconsciously reigned in her drifting mind, and began to actively think about Hunter. As stated before, the man's name was Hunter. And only Hunter.

Going based off memory alone, Provina could most defiantly assure that she liked him. As he was a common mute, and any semblance to the reason why was lost to him, it had taken months if not almost a year for him to speak out when at work. His lack of noise made him creepily assassin like, and forgettable.

"But how could I even forget someone as considerate as him?" Pravina thought out loud. That man was interesting to her.

And not in the 'Spy at your desired one' type. She had genuine feelings for the man. If she were to be honest, it was more of a nervous crush… But there was that one simple fact that kept her away.

That child.

Ukio.

Mr. Hunter had said her name was. He had a picture of the young, very young girl. The child had the very opposite skin color to the parent, but their eyes were very identical. But that was it. Their hair texture, color, and facial structure was completely, and utterly alien to one another.

If Pravina was a betting girl, _which she wasn't_, she'd assume the girl had taken more attributes from her mother.

And yes. The mother. An unknown.

Pravina had been sitting on her toilet, when she thought about that. Curiosity burned her thoughts and had thrown her mind into the vortex of deduction.

There were so many hints, that there was another parent. Well she didn't want to assume, but that answer would be; no.

Why?

Because it was that simple to say there wasn't another woman in the picture.

He never spoke of one, and from what she would overhear from the guys, never talked about one.

There was that possibility that she may of passed away.

But again… not possible. He wasn't grieving a lost one.

Nor was he hiding any sadness. So… with all of this thought out.

What should she- She intercepted the sudden bangs on the wooden door before they get the jump on her.

"Pravina!" Oh, it was just her sister. "The heck is taking you so long!? I'm pretty sure I heard the water get cut fourteen minutes ago. Hurry the hell up or else you'll be late to your boyfriends- Ahhh-!"

Not a second later, the door snapped opened and a loud painful thud rang out.

Pravina herself had taken off to finish up her morning. She couldn't miss this or else Hunter would be upset.

And she didn't want that!

* * *

_The face of a lonely pride. Teeth sang. Drawing fish eyes were sad._

**The face of a wolf stared. Fangs formed a frown. Eyes screaming hate. His pelt black. The shadow of death was casted by the shine of the moon.**

A shadow…

**It stalked from the valley of death. ****It's fangs roared a tune that plunged the minds of the weak to madness. A song that allocated the minds of the wise towards the heavens.**

_The many ants that carved out fortune from the soil. These ants grew and grew. Became a farm. More farms prospered. The children put their trust in this farm._

**It's darkened paws littered the very dirt of riches. Crossing through the farms. Finding a farm.**

**The wolf found a farm. The trail of the wolf, abominations crawled from its shattering shadow.**

**_Toy's meant to work under the children had finally taken up spikes, spears, and swords._**

**_This would not be enough. Crossbows had been useful_**.

**_The mighty ants had gazed at the Wolf._**

**The wolf's farm was drowned out, and a shark was birthed from the mighty ants loins.**

**The wolf's kin had found their way.**

**The wolf had begun it's race through the grass. Muzzle to the sky. Jaw open. All that belong to ****the cosmos shall be eaten and swallowed.**

**A bright shine shall be on the edge of a horizon. And a sea of blood shall cover the wolf's inner beast.**

* * *

**End**

**Next Update: New Waves**


	4. Stricken in Madness

_**Stricken in Madness**_

* * *

_**From two sides, yet connected. Bathed in blood. Casted in innocent justice. Time turned to soot, washed in iron. Blade born in fire, elevated to the heavens.**_

* * *

Ah… he remembered this.

_The flashes of cloth. The flashes of smiling… friendly… faces._

The island he kneels upon was close to sinking. Sinking into the depths of the blood lake. He, the Hunter, was upon the floating cold blood island. The knife he grasped to finish off the beast was lodged in it's eye.

While the other was torn out.

And split in half.

The aftermath of such a development were tears, howls, and anger.

Actions and an emotion.

The wet tears stained his cheeks. Sliding down his chin. Falling onto the cold blood island.

His knees bruised, his body scared, and his head cocked up towards the sky.

His roaring…

His mouth agape. His teeth shining from the shine of the moon above. His eyes opened and stricken bloodshot. Pupils longer there. His arms outstretched and his fingers resembled claws with how much they twitched.

The only images he saw…

Just barely registered to his mind…

Faces he absolutely abolished…

The tingles of fury.

It's like he hadn't even left!

His chest heaved from the lack of oxygen. He reared his head back down. His chest heaved. The wet blood had reached his knees and toes.

_"Hunter. I need you for something important."_

**THAT MAN**

His body shivered and shook.

It was because of him!

_Something wasn't right. Why were we going to a military base in the states?_

Those images…

Hunter's hands began to form into fists.

How didn't I see it!?

_"Shocked? Startled? Ah. That face of yours gives it all away. Hold him down as best the machine can."_

His knuckles slammed against the cold blood ground. His blinding white eyes shook in their sockets. His teeth were grit and the skin creased.

_"The sea of the deep told me Hunter. It t-told… told me about you. What you did. I know you. You'll kill us all. So I need to work fast. Quickly."_

Hunter remembered gutting…

He remembered running.

Smashing through walls…

Destroying soldiers!

Tearing apart Dolls!

_"Damn! Damn! I need more time! If the reactor won't work then set the contingencies for global!"_

The sight of innocent people. He ran past them with bullet holes in his body. Blood escaping his wounds.

The remembrance of the first to go 'boom'. Taking him…

And the people away…

The evil…

The selfish evil that was enacted.

That day and now…

_The image of two in a white space. So bright. So warm. The new moon and a man in a wheelchair. The man slowly faded away and the one who replaced him was a tall man. Blind and lost. Soon he was replaced and another man took his spot. Then he vanished… and an old crow had taken his. Then the bird flew off._

_The new moon was alone._

The Good Hunter stood.

Home. He needed to get home. Now.

He needed to know.

Know how long.

* * *

_It was night time by the time Hunter had returned to work. He wore his work suit, which was nothing more than a butler's attire._

_Everything was accommodated. He held a plate in hand, with another plate in the other._

_This was a family dinner._

_24 seven. Graveyard._

_"Oh Hunter~! Would you mind and assist Gertrude with the cleaning?"_

_Hunter had quickly placed the plates on a table, adjusting them with quickened speed and turned around to regard the one calling out to him._

_With a casual glance, the tall man noticed it was his Manager; Irene Spring. A woman of the southern parts of the U.S indeed. Her accent seemed to have never left. Her russian was stellar as well as her german._

_With a nice tone of red in her hair, and emerald eyes that brought out her peach colored skin, Ms. Spring was a beautiful woman. And a kind manager of the establishment._

_She had on a simple white dress shirt with a casual pair of blue jeans._

_Somehow…_

_She still retained the air of a professional._

_Hunter may not be of this world, but he adapted to it as fast and easy as he could._

_With a fast nod of his head to his manager, the Good Hunter had taken his quick steps to help the one named; Gertrude._

_Ah… Gertrude._

_A ruffian with a heavy amount of lip._

_Hunter smiled as he made his way to the last spot he had seen her at. At the time, he was just arriving and was ready to do what the rest needed of him. But knowing Gertrude, and knowing her aggressiveness towards most people, she was rather grabby without he-himself near to pull on her french ponytail._

_"...?" Hunter grunted and slid left to avoid a flying object. He followed the object as it collided with the wall behind him. It crashed and splashed all its contents all over the wall._

_"I outta cut you up you horny cow!"_

_Hunter raised his head and tilted it to the side._

_This would be annoying._

* * *

"Is the boy awake?"

"No commander. He's been resting since Falcon dropped him off."

"Is that so? It's been about four days now and he's yet to wake? How odd."

"Indeed. I surmised he's fallen into a kind of coma, however without negative brain activity, and any false readings showing such a case or symptoms I can only report that it is a kind of unknown temporary sleep. That, or the last mission did more stress damage to his nervous systems, than actual physical brain damage."

"So even with what we don't know, about this sudden coma, what we do is vastly limited."

"Yes."

"Ember is worried about him, and Kryuger himself is going to make a personal appearance. We need the boy up to get a personal report written before he gets here."

"I see."

"Do what you can to get him up."

"Yes sir."

* * *

In the far off reaches of the earth…

A being floated.

Wings made of light shrouded the planet. A sword that was of the sun blared.

The cosmos and all within it etched closer from the sea of black.

The being of light, with wings in mass and sword of flames, floated the earth as a guardian of sorts. It's wings cradling the planet like a baby.

**Let them come. For the angel's shall line up to offer them, blades and death. And when they fall in righteousness, a blood stain from their failure shall take their place, and hunt the dreaming idiot down.**

**This I say…**

**Angel of Death**

**As the One God.**

**This I say forever more.**

* * *

**End**


	5. Chapter 5: From Underneath

_**Chapter 5: From Underneath**_

* * *

He walked with slumped shoulders. The weight that tied his heart up in a knot was an illusion of guilt. He needed to get out of this feeling but the walk home was too silent.

So he chose to walk faster.

Quicker.

Deeper…

Down the dark cracked cold road.

Hunter had to disregard his white bloody shirt. His chest…

His back…

His shoulders…

The scars…

Not an illusion.

To him, the _New Moon_ wasn't out and it made the current blackness winnable. But he knew these streets. He knew them.

Oh how long it took for him to memorize the cracks. The cracks that lead to nowhere.

He grunted.

_Laughter_

Hunters head dropped.

_Children running with their friends _

He walked the opposite way to their running. His quietness.

From his back, the pressure formed. A shadow that grew in length.

_More faded life formed around him._

The gray.

All was gray.

Home.

Home.

**Home!**

**,€?£;",\/$×÷%6[·7¿`268Ω`¥**

It opened. Pushed from his fingers touch. The door to his home.

His heart flickered in his chest.

His eyes were opened so wide.

_"Daddy!"_

He heard her…

Hunter stepped through the door. His knees collided with the hardwood.

_"Daddy please!"_

His eyes twitched.

His head fell…

_"Daddy where are you!?" The screaming dying voice. Her bloody face flickered with tears stained and mixed with more blood._

His mouth opened but no words came out.

She lost her…

* * *

_"Daddy..." A little whisper from the girl named Ukio. She sat on a wooden bench, her bunny purse on her lap. Her gaze was downcast and small wads of tears dripped from her eyes._

_"W-why are you crying?"_

_Ukio looked up to the one who asked her. The wet tears piling up._

_"I'm waiting for my daddy to pick me up…" The one who asked went silent. Pausing. Little Ukio looked on at the one crying. And reached up. Her little fingers touched the…_

_And with a push…_

_"Go find daddy…"_

_This had caught the mysterious individual by surprise. To be demanded by such a small voice. It wasn't everyday that would happen._

_Her lips shivered. Her lips turned up. More tears formed. "Go find daddy. Go find our father. Please… pleas-"_

* * *

"_9! __**Wake**_ up_!_"

The eyes of _Tactical Doll_ _UMP-9_, had snapped open. Her mind went sent information and it registered into-

"Sis! Sis! What's going on!?"

"Tch! Hell if I know!"

"What we _do_ know is that you're awake now. So get a flash ready we need cover!" _416_ hurriedly ordered her as he ducked her head down to not get hit by a stray bullet.

In following the order she got an idea of what was going on. At least to some extent. She and the rest of _404_, had entered a town called _Lunamor Bay_. A town located in one of the _red zones_. Filled with nuclear radiation in odd areas of the city. The city had blown the minds of tactile individuals at _G&K_ when it was discovered if she remembered correctly.

Where an obvious nuclear warhead was located, was a ring of clear space, somehow not touched in radiation.

It was hard for _9_ to understand since the study of radiation wasn't in her programming, but she knew that it _was_ strange.

But entering the city was easy.

She remembered being brought in, with the rest of her team, to _S09_ via Heli. Normally she knew her squad wasn't supposed to be near the rest. So this was a mission that apparently warranted them.

_9_ giggled when she had entered the base back then. She felt at home when walking through the halls.

But…

She felt weird.

Strange…

She had gotten strange headaches and was that supposed to happen? To a Tactical Doll no less? Could Tactical Dolls get something similar to a headache? Kinda made her wonder.

It was better to deal with it now and worry about it later.

But during this mission…

They had gotten worse.

She needed to sleep when down time would happen. Whenever she was allowed to.

It was constant. Continuously. _45_ had to check her multiple times before. Making sure everything was alright. But no matter how many times she did, nothing would come up.

"Is it ready…!?" 416 had shouted with her eyes glued on the road. Bullets impacted the hood of the car they had and smoke smothered _416_'s vision of the road. "Damn it! _9_!"

"Roger!" With the flash bang in hand and pin pulled she hooked her head outside of the window. It was then that upon looking back that she saw three humvees behind them. Soldier looking people with all black body armor and high military grade weaponry. One man visible on the top of the mounted minigun.

He was being suppressed. Small pot shots being taken at him from _9_'s rear-

In realization she snapped back and saw _G11_ with her namesake in hand. It was mounted on the seat she had originally sat on, and with the rear view windshield blown out, she fired precise shots at her target.

Every time the minigun would attempt to wind up, another quickly placed shot was fired halting the gunmen from shooting.

Meanwhile _45_ was grunted as the overhead Attack chopper was narrowly avoiding her own shots. "Oh come on!? Stop moving and fall so ready!"

"You are a horrible shot you know that right!?"

"Oh put a sock in it and drive!"

"Hold on then! Hanging a hard left here!" Before _9_ could follow the instructions given by their driver, a hard left was made. The sudden turn had thrown the flash from her hand and out into the street.

_G11_'s shot was thrown off course and the bullet went flying into a building instead. _9_ was flung from her position at the left side and collided, butt first, into the small white haired T-Doll. Effectively smashing her, in-between the right side backdoor, and _9_'s rear area.

"Agh! _Uwu_ crack in my face!"

As for _45_…

She was almost flung out of the car. Her upper half began to recline backwards as her balance was lost. The shook look on her own face was caught by _416_ as her legs flew up. _416_'s eyes had widened and she shifted her entire body over in a lean. Her fingers wrapped around the outstretched leg and she immediately pulled her back.

This had saved her from crashing headfirst into the pavement. But she was so close to it. "Oh shit! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

_9_ had caught sight of _416_ reaching out to grab _45_'s dangling hill. In doing so she neglected keeping pace and began to slow down.

The car began to swerve left and right..

"Just hold on!" _416_ shouted as she tried to steer the car while keeping her foot slammed on the pedal. "_9_ get up here and take the wheel while I-"

_**[Urrrrrrrrrrrrrr]**_

That sound sent a chill down each of their spins.

"_9_! The wheel! Now!"

Her lips pursed.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

She acted on _416_'s desire.

With her right, she reached forward and extended her joints.

And with _416_ letting go of the steering wheel…

9's right hand had gripped the bumpy steering wheel and yanked it right.

_**[Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat…]**_

* * *

_A groan. Some noise. Eyelids opened with a blink._

_"Finely awake Alex?" Someone asked._

_He blinked his eyes a few more times. Getting the blurry lights out of his eyes. He groaned once more. His hands came up to his face and with his fingers he rubbed them ferociously. _

_"Ah. Still tired huh?"_

_The one named Alex only groaned._

_"Only known you for more than two days and I can say you hate mornings. Oh who am I kidding? It's a 'def' you do."_

_Alex only groaned more from that comment. He lifted himself up from his position, and rolled his left shoulder. Then his right. He yawned and coughed into his fist. Then he had taken in a breath of air. Following that he exhaled._

_"What time is it…?" Alex finally said as he yawned with closed eyes._

_"Eh… about five minutes till eight. Hey how is it that you get all ten hours of sleep and still wake up tired? I've been meaning to ask you that ya'know?" Alex only shifted his hidden eyes over to the one who kept talking. A man with muscle. Big arms and a wide stocky chest. He was old. An old muscled blond haired man with a thick beard. Blue shiny eyes with thick blond eyebrows. _

_"Mhm. Honesty or sarcasm?" Alex's tone was dull and flat. His odd golden eyes, dead and lifeless._

_The older man crossed his arms as he sat on his bed. A thoughtful expression on his face. "Just'a tad bit curious on that sarcasm."_

_"Too bad you get neither." Alex said hooking his feet off his bed while sitting up fully._

_"Wow. Rude much." The old man muttered._

_Alex only wagged his hand lazy like and stood up. "Regardless, get ready."_

_"He heh… Roger that captain."_

* * *

The sight made his stomach lurch around in a very uncomfortable manner. It was hard to take his eyes away from what, who, he was staring at.

His baby girl…

His little girl.

**Dead**

With… with _his_ sword…

**WITH HIS SWORD IMPALED THROUGH HER**

He shivered.

He writhed.

His once slacked hands…

They clasped his head.

The pressure had only built.

His pupils long faded.

Blood staining his whited eyes.

_**[Click]**_

The sound of metal being pulled back.

Hunter felt something cold at the back of his head. He didn't turn to show he acknowledged the new existence behind. What he did… could hear…

Were laboured gasps.

"It's surprising to…" The voice belonged to a woman by tone. Soft yet obviously. However the aggressive and assertive emotion was easily distinguishable. "T-to see another h-human in a Red z-zone like this…"

The weapon, a gun, was pushed against his black hair. Shoved violently into his scalp.

Hunter caught the features from the blade of the Chikage. Still tainted with dried blood. He could see her. The Doll that had him at gunpoint. She was banged up beyond repair. Her black hair had, a purple highlight running down the left side. Her soft pale features were fear stricken and gave away fatigue.

"And here I thought I gave them the slip." She muttered to herself, gasping once again. The Doll gritted her teeth and began to scan him over. Hunter all the while was watching her through the reflection of the Chikage. "You aren't one of them, but even so... you'll have to do. Get up and start moving."

At her command, Hunter did not move.

The woman only narrowed her eyes.

"I said move."

Nothing.

"Tch! Die then!"

With speed unlike any other…

The Dolls arm was severed from the rest of her body.

Her eyes went wide at feeling nothing.

"_**D…...on…..t….**_"

Words she couldn't register in echoed. Suddenly she felt weightless and was then sent flying back out of the entrance of the home. Once her programming had caught up with the situation, she had caught herself by jamming her purple hills into the ground. But that wasn't enough to stop her momentum.

_"The hell!?" _Her voice shouted in her mind. There was no feeling in her gut area.

With a glance up, she saw him.

The sword in his right hand, the knife in his left. His right foot was the only thing connecting him to the ground beneath him. His chikage outstretched pointing at his right. The knife set in a reverse. His head was forward.

In the next instance…

Like a spring belonging to a hydraulic…

The Good Hunter, with supernatural strength, shot into the setting sky and into a full on front flip.

The mechanical of the Doll shattered at the sight of the feat. This man…

Did something only seen in those old superhero movies!

Her eyes followed his descent, with katana in hand, pointing down at her. Acting on the registered situation at hand, she unleashed her own blade from its home on her hip.

Hunter's descent was quick as if he had accumulated the speed comparable to atmospheric re-entry. His blade grazed her own as she brought it up to block the piercing attack.

The sparks caught from both sizzled and illuminated each other's faces.

For the Doll… her face was nothing more than shock and fading fear.

But…

For Hunter's… his face was shadowed by a otherworldly mystical shadow. Only a single red _zig-zag_ eye and it's comet-like tail was seen.

The collision was in reality, a quick one and resulted in a single second blade lock. But for the Doll…

For _Executor_ of _Sangvis Ferri_…

**It felt far longer.**

"!?"

He had forced the tip of the Chikage through her own blade. The shattering of the black blade hadn't just shocked her…

It sent her into a world of fright.

When Hunter's blade pierced the ground, along with his feet, the ground had crumbled into rubble. The force exerted was mind boggling, earth shattering, and Executor was sent flying back.

She needn't come into contact with the blow, and risk any more damage. Hence why she tried escaping from his range at the last possible second. But it turned out that wasn't enough, as the wind pressure alone had been the pusher, and what elevated her even more than needed. Her hair clapped like a bird's wings as she tumbled into the wall of another home.

Going through the wall, window, and everything else within that house.

Shards of broken glass littered the dusty old floor, with cement and cracked patches of dirt sprawled everywhere.

Without both her weapons, and a fatigued body, the Doll growled and tried to get to her knees.

But the one arm made it slightly difficult.

Executor had gasped and felt the machines that processed air started to act up. Forcing her to gag as electrical began to surge from the wiring from her severed right arm. It was at this moment that she had taken in the sight 9f her remaining arm.

The makeshift skin had been torn off. And a chassis of sorts could be seen.

_"Just… how strong…?"_

_**[Kir'chink!]**_

The noise had brought her from her mid sentence thoughts and she looked up.

The cogs turned in her mechanical mind.

Her eyes shrank.

What the hell was she looking at…?

There he crouched. Shrouded in fire. Molting flames. Shrouded by shadowed wolves. Beasts with maul's opened and salivating at the jaw. The flames seemed to be acting as a cage for the many dogs.

As for the human inside along with them…

He glared directly at her through the casted shadows and fire.

"**Y…..ou….. D…..ar….e….. Set… foo….t….. IN….. MY….. HOME!**"

The man's voice was…

His voice was…

"W-wha…?" She could only studer out her words. Her left arm trembled. Just what was she witnessing!?

The blackness had crossfaded his features and the flames had darkened the abyss like blackness even more.

Only a single spark of red could once again be seen.

From the left eye…

Which was stricken in madness.

* * *

**End**


	6. Chapter 6: First Contact

_**Chapter 6: First Contact**_

* * *

Weaponless. Injured. Terrified.

These three terms at the very moment embodied her situation. Without her gun she couldn't attack from mid/long range. Without her sword she couldn't attack or defend properly up close. The loss of her right arm was severe as it was a clear answer as to how outclassed she was.

Executor may of-been a one time existence, but she was going to fall now.

But that was where the feeling registered in her digimind. Terror at his feets. His display of speed and strength. His way of swinging that _toothpick_ of a sword.

It made her growl in defiance at the notion and act. It made her angry at the several second thrashing she had gone through.

Again… a missing arm and weaponless.

This guy had superior physical strength and speed.

The injured Sangvis Doll, narrowed her eyes as she watched him become one with the raging mystical fire. The black demonic shadows that took form into the heads of wolves barked and snarled at her. His form was hunched over and his right hand was grasped on the handle of the sword in a reverse grip.

Human isn't something she'd call him at this point.

No…

He was far from it.

She bit her lip. Thinking about the "what's" and "how's" to deal with him with her disadvantage. She kept her eyes on him while sorting a game plan.

_"Executor huh? So you're my successor? I'm honestly interested in your performance so put some elbow grease into it."_

The words of her predecessor; _Executioner _crossed her memory banks. She shifted her stance into a better one to get ready.

_"He's fast. Fast and strong. And he's capable of reaching top speed after launching me with that kick of his."_ she began to exclude sweat from the sides of her face. _"What can I do to get away? Can I out run him and will he pursue? Can I last long enough to get my gun then bail?"_

She pursed her lips and began to list off all her remaining equipment. Her systems in her legs were functional and the spring/hydraulic mechanisms in her joints began to twist like a corkscrew. But without knowing travel distance, speed acceleration, reacting time, and many other parameters she was as good as dead.

Scrapped and turned inside out.

She didn't want that…

She didn't want that!

Her first mission and it had gone this far south. What a discharge of depression.

Then…

A way to get an advantage over him had come to her.

She grinned through her terror.

_**Analysis Engaged: Linking of Visual and Audio receptors established.**_

A dead voice echoed in her head.

_**File Backup Engaged, Requesting Access to SangvisFerriServers Sent.**_

She would survive with this quick thinking.

Even if she lost her body…

_**Access Granted: All Neural Files Transferring**_

She'd come back…

And come back.

_**Recording Activated**_

And come back…

Her eyes closed only for a single second. She then blinked several times and an artificial glow was animated from them. Blue.

Blue to the man's own Red.

_Until he dies…_

_"Death is inevitable but with this, I'll be safe."_

Another idea was thought up.

_**Pain Recognition: Off.**_

With that switch flipped off, she had a chance to deal damage. It was all attacks from here on out. Evade and last as long as possible.

Her only hand had flexed, crushing and breaking the floorboard.

Her glowing blue eyes glared hatred at the monster in front of her.

For him, seconds only passed after she had struggled to her knees. For her it was far less. All the analysis she had done, and preparations were completed under milliseconds. Opening

a connection to Sangvis Ferri through a closed channel, copying and filling all the damage she attained during her first mission as a sort of puedo report, and even linking and registering his face, sword, way of attack, speed, and strength as _'Unknown'_ and _'Flee or die trying'_.

Regardless. Her cloud wasn't destroyed or even injured.

She could-

She…

S-she could s-see her own body…

W-what?

Everything…

All of the physical objects…

"What…?" Her lips parted and from her hair…

The man's fingers were wrapped and gripping what one could say was her scalp.

From her neck…

Sparks flew.

From her own sights… she saw her headless body. Chest first against the ground. Her legs severed. Her once remaining arm, separated.

How did he move so fast?

As the last piece of retaliation became a memory.

As her mind began to shut down…

She caught sight of him as she was then brought up.

He was donned in midnight black.

_"What happened... to his… nakedness…?"_

His face was washed over by shadows acting as a mask. A shadowed hat that held a feathered design flickered like cloth in the wind. It wasn't… she, with the last bit of thought she could muster, could say…

The blackness wasn't shadows.

They were…

Were…

_Beasts._

_And the eye… a red eye that…_

_T-that…_

_**Digimind Status Deactivated: Recording deactivated**_

* * *

The Good Hunter was standing tall with his back to the dismembered Doll body.

He had lunged.

He had slashed with relentless unstoppable fury.

Time after that was still.

His posture was that of a finished horizontal slash with his right arm towards the ground. His left held the head of his _intruder_. Her body had yet to fall, but her limps slowly came towards the ground.

However…

As everything was in sync…

So were the severed houses. Severed poles. Severed walls. Everything that was skyborn…

Slowly fell like tears from one's eyes.

The only word he heard…

Was the sound of a surprised '_What_'.

The world had resumed. As if it was unpaused.

Sounds of metal clanging… echoes of smashing. All around.

Funny…

He could hear her in his head. A small echo. She was there.

With Ukios own echo.

He eased out of his stance. Then shot a peek back. His neaked face. His wide opened eyes. How bloodshot they were in madness.

He saw a reflection of someone else. A woman like him. Doing the same thing. Silent and see through.

Time was one aspect that linked worlds. And it was a foundation that acted as a bridge when tampered with. This he knew.

If he could see her, then…

She was staring back at him. Then… offered an awkward wave. Hunter only turned to face her. And walked past her.

Ignoring her.

She faded away keeping her hidden eyes on him. Watching him as he picked up the remains of the Doll he _dismantled_.

With silent steps away…

He graced his front door. Opened it. Then stepped through. And what he saw…

He forced a shiver to halt its travel down his spine.

_Time wasn't just affected._

Because what he was now seeing…

_Because so is space._

Would be **insightful** to those that couldn't resist.

* * *

Hunter was quiet. Cautiously quiet. He looked himself over and saw that his chest was still bare. His pants still tattered. His hair still all over the place. He was still linked to his time.

Linked to the events that happened before this sucked him up.

So…

What was going on?

Hunter dropped the parts of the dead Doll on the clean floor. His dead gold eyes shined in apprehension.

From the front door he stood in the hallway. It ran down and branched off into three sections. Then, directly ahead of him were stairs. Before one could meet those stairs that lead up to the rest of the house, was a left branching room and a right branching room.

The left led to the gathering area. The right led to the kitchen and table.

Hunter was silent still. Looking forward.

Then…

"Hello again." He heard from behind him. And shapely he snapped to attention. He faced…

His eyes were wide in startlement. He was looking at…

"Yes it's me. The one that peered into your world."

He grunted while his body stiffened. His fist clenched tightly as he looked at her attire.

_Yharnam Hunters_…

She had white hair. Bright red eyes. Pale.

She looked familiar…

But that was all he could see as of the moment. Her nose and mouth were covered by the high caller.

She then offered Hunter her right hand. Her eyes closed and he got the feeling of a smile. Introductions? He growled even more.

But that familiarity gave way to…

Caving in and taking her hand with his own.

"The one you killed. She was a Doll yes?" Hunter nodded to her question slowly. "Ah! That's fantastic. Might I ask you if you hail from Yharnam?"

Hunter looked away and nodded.

The woman beamed at him and he sweated at her stargazing.

"Then we have much to talk about. But first. Please refer to me as PK. I'm like the one you killed. All machine. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

_9_ had opened her eyes and blinked several times. A lot was blurry and she could see fire and glass. She whined after coming to the realization she was sticking outside the windshield of the now flipped over car.

She was on her chest on cold asphalt.

"_45_…? Are you t-there…?" She tried questioning with a small tone. The status as of right now was severe. She slowly flexed her fingers then looked at her palms. Her gloves were all scratched up and some of her artificial skin was prevalent.

She banged up.

But not by too much.

She heard shifting. Then…

Sudden grunting… the car was being moved.

"We're coming! Hold on we got you! Damn it get over here and help me! We got a live one!" Someone she didn't know shouted which freaked her out. But with his intentions clear in his desperation to save her she stumped on her words.

"Alex!? Damn It little brother, why weren't you specific about this!?" _9_ heard another voice. This time a bit more masculine and older. This new one voice was the brother of the one helping him?

"Just push Kozak. We… we gotta get her out of this. Just push."

"Ugh! Shut up! I'm trying!

"Hey! If you can hear us let us know you can push up! Directly up."

_9_ grunted and shifted her posture. There was enough room for her to get to her knees with her back somewhat straightened. Then she placed her palms on the surface of the car. Then she slammed a formed fist on it indicating that she was able to follow the orders.

"Hehe! Good good! Hey Alex on you alright?"

"Right! One…. Two…. Push!"

_9_ pushed up and the car began to move up and back.

She grunted and breathed.

Tiredness overtaking her.

"Hey hey. Don't give up. Just a few more alright?"

"R-right…" _9_ said with laboring breath.

Once again the one named Cif counted them down.

With a push on both ends…

The car flipped up. Then over.

_9_ then fell back down onto her hands. Eyes closed breathing heavily. Then she felt a hand on her shirt. The warmness of it transferred over to her and she jolted from the touch. Lightly the one that grasped her pulled up and she got a good look at her savior.

A strange feeling came over her.

His black hair. Brown colored hair. Those golden stoic eyes.

"Are you alright? Is there any pain? _Can_ you even understand what I'm saying?" His questions were fast _9_.

She nodded her head slowly, a bewildered look on her face.

The one named Alex nodded his head with a sigh.

She felt strange looking at him.

And sadness…

It overwhelmed her for a second.

And it had taken over her lips.

"Daddy…?"

* * *

The Commander.

A man with such a title sat at his desks with paper's. Working. He was a tall lanky man shrouded in the colors of his work uniform. He wasn't very young, but by the age standards of the higher ups, he was the second oldest. In-between his boss Kryuger and his secretary Helein.

He was a man with white hair and a monocle over his left eye. A stoic expression was on his face and seemed to be passive.

**Ximpo8t=!;€'#%*952=/*[]·Г§¡·Ω**

Griffin sighed. Why was it back?

"Come out and stop lurking in the shadows Abomination." He placed his metallic pen down and notched his neck up. Passive eyes of disinterest were upon his face as he stared at…

_An image that parted space and time. A blob of flesh and tendrils. Eyes linked all over. An aura of impervious _**klluuu087;€8§¿[9^ΩΩ!Г]]]·μ**

"I already said no. No leave."

_An eye twitched_.

**Plouptoooruu#&_€099*€€£$2¥****¿[·}θ||¬ГГ[[¿**

"You're war isn't mine own to witness. You've stalked your rabble to the gates of the Almighty. You've done nothing but rot, and continue to fringe the minds of the almighty subjects to you and your family's journey."

**ullllipkop£££*\;&/:".?,..-!$×÷¥¥`°Г^[**

The man's soft eyes narrowed and he growled through shark like teeth. His anger was pushed beyond what was capable of a mortal, and the smell of sea water washed over the entire continent of the Russian Empire.

_A monstrous call from the other side could be heard. Something close to the human concept of joy filled giggles._

"My mind isn't something you can access, now leave! The Gate Guardians will ravage the virgin sky in order to purge you from the physical plain. And I wish my girls not to witness that horror." The commander waved the thing off with a casual act. His shark like time trimmed his lips and his fangs were visible.

"Unless you wish to face me that is. But you'll fall. Just like the moon-"

**OPPJROOOO!*€96;%=¥¥¥¥¬¤{Ω¤¡**

_The abomination shook. The foundations of reality cried out in pain. It's anger toppling the foundations and bringing what was created to its destruction._

In seconds. The commander stood to his feet. His hands at his side's. A face of a beast over his once human features.

"_Make contact! Come and do so, and the day of recovery will be pushed back even further! You're kin! They will be slaughtered and hunted down before the evening bell will toll! Do you, speaker of false wisdom, wish to be cut down!? Brought to this plane by your lonesome!?" The blackness flickers around his face. His mouth, the only light in the dark. A white light. "Say thee nay ye fool! Say thee nay and flee! Flee from the instructor of the __**Almighty Voice**_ _for the eyes of the black dog may still be miles away, but I who holds the creator's voice shall be a fine fit for prolonged bloodinging. Flee now!"_

**TILLLLLUPO' AGHATH MI MO LIFFOTH!**

_A static flared. Static like that of reality being clasped. Terror for the world._

And all had stopped.

The commander…

He was sweating. His arms were heavy. He sat back in his chair. The abomination was gone. And so was it's voice.

"The **Eyes of Almighty Truth**…" the man gasped. "The **Voice of the Almighty Law** and the **Hands of God's Mercy and Righteous Vengeance**. Are we truly supposed to be the last line of defence? I couldn't even intimidate the messenger…"

Tired eyes glanced at a button. He leaned in and pushed it, grasping the mic to speak into it "Tactical Doll Negev, report to my office now. Your left hand is required."

* * *

_The image of fire._

_All over like hell._

_The man stood in that fire. His black garments had cuts. His left Arm at the shoulder was severed. The right held the blade by its handle. His masked face was hidden. A gleaming red eye which was marked as_ _**truth**_ _stared back. _

_It couldn't kill this man._

_Why couldn't he die!?_

_It could bring the dead to life!_

_It could do so much more!_

_Annihilate this aspect of humanity._

_Turn them on each other…_

_But nothing worked._

_NOTHING WORKED!_

_The image of an ocean. A single man standing on it's waves. His face was shadowed. Only teeth resembling a shark could be seen. His arms outstretched. His mouth which erected __**Laws**_ _spoke._

_He too would not fall. _

_A kind of willpower that seemed to not fade away._

_He did last. Far longer than the other two._

_The image of two. Delivering righteous wrath. Covered in blood. Only their hands were colored. Their body's shadowed in blood. Faceless. Their left hands brought righteous __**Punishment**_ _and would wave for its own death._

_Killers. Blood spillers._

_Fit for their job._

_Yet still mortal. Capable of preserving death._

_The image of a mystery. A man, no woman, no… being that gave life. Bring forth __**Mercy**_ _with their right hands._

_Unknown. But death is inevitable. It knows this. It saw this first._

_It's greater mind knew It's greater power wasn't absolute when in their presence. _

_And it was angered. All it's kind was angered. To find a mirror that could stand in defense. To rally and kill them!_

_Unheard of!_

_And now they face it._

* * *

**End**


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Things

**Chapter 7: The Little Things **

* * *

_It was quiet._

_Deathly so._

_While the stimulus of silent rage burned off the body of Hunter, in more ways than one, the other occupant of the room sat completely ignoring the manifestation of emotion. Her posture was elegant and clean, minus the blood and grime, and somehow, the only thing not soaked in blood or dirt was her snow-white hair. Two mugs were placed in front of them both. A constant amount of steam had fled from the hot brown liquid._

_Her fingers touched the rim of the mug, sliding around its circular edge. A small smile on her face. A silent glance up and that smile only got bigger._

_"How's the coffee?" Her question was filled with warmth. _

_He said nothing. Like usual. He crossed his arms however and settled into a glare. His frown was present and solid. His fingers drummed on his muscled arm. As for PK, she nodded her head. "I see. You vowed an oath of silence."_

_Yes… he did._

_"Is there a reason why?" The white-haired woman asked. His eyes zeroed in on his own._

_A pang… a noise that grasped her attention. She looked down at his chest. His arms were no longer crossed and his finger tapped on the wood table. She felt a chill go up to her back and her eyes widened. _

_Here he sat…_

_Across from her…_

_A blackened fire shouting out from within him. His skin and body were consumed by the blackness. Only red-eye could be seen. _

_Somehow… he told her everything she needed to know. His soundless words…_

_"Y-yes…" She felt her mouth go dry. Forced to take a very deep breath. Her eyes dilated. "I'm human. But that doesn't answer my question."_

_His fists clenched from the darkness._

_A distortion effect. _

_She had went ridged. Her breathing increased. Her head was hurting. What was he…? Wolves from the pitch blackness began to paw their way out of him. Growling. Moaning. Roaring._

_"Beasts… you…" PK made a way to break down what she was seeing. "You hate us."_

_The red eyes, which were glowing, dimmed._

_Yes, the realization of his hatred stemmed from the city. A city she had been unfortunately taken away to. _

_She closed her eyes. The wolves began growling. Echoing their masters' rage and madness. _

_His hatred for her must've strained from his pure disdain from something. But what? She wanted to know. She wanted to know. She had reached out to him of her own accord._

_Her red eyes opened with a quick snap. Her breaths were contained. "You were a Hunter. A beast killer. But before, you were…?"_

_Silently, his wordless voice banged on the reaches of her mind giving her an answer. A bewildered look crossed her beautiful features. "You don't remember."_

_The lengthened shadows began to flow into his being. The fire began to die. His scowling face was pointed. He nodded his head._

_"I… see…" That gave her a perspective at least. She felt a little bit saddened. "Do you ever wonder about such a thing."_

_A growling scoff from several of the wolf's echoed after him. _

_"I see," she began. "Then what about your time as a Hunter? I'm sure you have stories? May I hear them?"_

_The older Hunter bowed his head. His gold eyes were at the contents of the cup. Seeing the reflection of his own face. Increasing enough the man he saw was in fact himself._

_The black beard. The long black shaggy hair. Eyes as bright as the mid-morning sun. He looked himself over, his brown skin bares for his occupant to see. The scars and bullet marks littered his body. _

_Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Yes, of course. I have that set among others."_

_All Hunter did was stare._

* * *

In a room as dark as night. A round table with chairs and occupants sat at the table.

A burly man with a well-cut beard, sat with his hands crossed over his chest. His mile-long gaze looked upon the rest.

One woman was at his left, a white lab coat on her body. Her hair was pink and under her eyes were black bags. Cat ears adorned her head and a steaming mug of coffee sat in front of her.

At the man's right another woman. White was on her head. A monocle was on her right eye. The clothing she wore was of a professional kind. Similar to the man's own.

These three were identified as; Berezovich Kryuger, Persica, and Helianthus. Core faces, names, and people of **Griffin and Kryuger Private Military Contractor**.

"So… I guess I'll be the one to break the ice." A lax lopsided grin was plastered on Persucas face. "So what's going on that has you riled up _Big K_?"

The man in question; Kryuger let out a gruff grunt and sighed. With his arms over his chest locking tighter and closer the man opened his eyes. "A conundrum of things really. But if I had to point one out in specific, then it's _SO9_ in specific."

"Griffin's sector? Is that why you've withheld information from me? What's happened to my husband's responsibility sir?" Helianthus was next to speak, her attention already taken by the older man's response.

"Griffin is alright and so are his girls. The commander is a capable one. No need to worry over him."

"That so?" Persica leaned onto the table with a small smile on her face.

"I know so."

Helianthus had shut her eyes close.

"What about going a little deeper huh?" The pink-haired doctor asked knowing he'd say.

Kryuger for his part smirked. His bearded face moving to the shifting of his lips. "Deeper you ask? How far should I make mention of our predicament _before_ we meet with Griffin? The man hates it when he isn't involved and you know this Persica."

"Tch! Why do you make it sound like we have beef with each other?"

"Because he usually hates it when you are near. I still haven't found out why, but overall it might be-"

"Bah! He can go shove it for all I care!"

Persica had thrown her hands in the air, showing slight dissatisfaction, yet playful aggression.

The old man sat. A smirk present at this moment in time. Feeling free for a time.

These little moments…

Kryuger wonders what his son was doing as of now.

* * *

**End**


	8. Chapter 8: Cauterize

**Chapter 8: Cauterize**

* * *

_"The hunt. Was it like the rest?"_

The shifting of cloth and leather.

_"Ah. Yes. I know of the Doll. Why bring her up?"_

The sounds of belts stretching.

_"You… did…. What…?"_

The movement of the cloth.

_"That… that can't be true…"_

Everything was a memory now for Hunter. His time in Yharnam. His time killing. His time saving and failing. His meet-ups and experience killing those that became beats. It was all a memory. His time slaughtering his prey.

Devouring his prey…

He tipped the hat down, it's pointy beak masked his eyes. It's feathered ends melding with the dark.

He started at the masked face.

His masked face.

He wore Hunter's Attire once more. Donned in its black coat. The straps of leather for his blood vials and bullets. Everything about his attire was the same.

His hate was the same.

Only ever-expanding.

The hate stunned and burned his heart. A mark forever listed.

He hated Yharnam.

He hated it. So much…

So… So much…

He looked up. His chin raised and his rage endured scowl ever-present. His mind going back to the day of his daughter's birthday.

_Her smile._

Hunter dipped his shoulders. His hidden mouth formed into a loving smile. His scowl fell and a pleasant empathetic calm gaze replaced the scowl.

He remembered the many jobs he had taken up.

He recollected, remembered, the first time he entered the world by accident.

Hunter wasn't just…

Him.

Hunter was _"it"_.

But he hated _"it"_.

So he killed _"it"_. Becoming Hunter once again.

He killed _"it"_, and awakened as the mysterious hunter. Without name and history. An outsider to Yharnam with an incurable sickness.

Andana outsider to earth, with power beyond everything here.

Hunter turned around. He was in the bathroom of his destroyed nuclear home. Specifically, the bathroom.

He left the world of the Doll, _turned Human_, _PK._ Leaving her behind with the regulation to never summon him again. A distraught young lady she was at the end of their _talk_. The reveal of his time in Yharnam was severely different than her own time, and she would agree. But her tale was of different entities and a different Yharnam. A different mediator of the Hunter's Dream, and different Great One's housing the city.

Then there was the second nightmare.

He frowned. He knew she wasn't distant from the nightmare, and he knew she came after his destruction of the dream made true by Gerhman, but she spoke of a second Nightmare and Dream.

He placed his gloved hands on the wall, parallel, and on each side to the cracked wall mirror.

He closed his eyes…

**Then breathed in.**

This was getting to him. Hitting him in places where he should be numb.

But now, he was even more distraught. _Pain_ and _Anger_ that was elevated to the heavens by the contents of that city, died once he killed the last Great One. Once he woke up in that forest of emerald. Once he got his license and identification. Once he found a job and a home. Once he adopted _Ukio. _

_Once_...

Hunter was suffering from everything.

From his past in this world…

**He'd breath out.**

_"Ah! Me. Hunter, would it be alright to see what that booth is about?"_ The sound of Riley's voice sounded off in his mind.

**Inhale**

His time working with _Irene Spring_ at her family's dinner.

_Seeing his daughter get along with Gertrude._

**He exhaled**.

The memory of his time with his little girl during her birthday. Traveling to the local mall in _Lumanor Bay_, with her upper classmates.

_The image pulsated in his mind. A stand by a wall. Several armed males with weaponry. Several of them._

**He inhaled**

His fingers clenched into fists.

_Riley took Shirley along with her. The two asked the well-dressed lady questions._

**His heart ran ice through his veins.**

_The feeling of blood seemingly cascading out of his wounds as he ran. Ran. Ran. And ran to stop the tragedy that would befall the city in several seconds._

Hunter's mind cracked like glass.

The echoes and cries returned. The blood of his daughter being one such voice crying out in pain. Calling his name and reaching out to take his hand again. His eyes snapped open with veins running along his cheeks and forehead. His pupils dilated and shrank.

Hunter's back hunched and he slammed his forehead into the glass mirror.

He huffed and puffed. Breathing heavily in rage.

"Em…. Ber…." His voice growled out in desperation. Desperation to kill.

He knew him…

_He knew them_

_No no…_

_Knowing them would me he was close._

No no…

No no no no-no-no…

Hunter glared. The heaviness of the situation in his eyes became more severe.

Only he knew.

Only he knew…

**ONLY…**

The _World_ pulsated as the blackness formed at his hills. Climbing up to his legs. Heads of doggish animals would seep out. Framing his back, all the way up to his neck. The dogs snarling and panting made its way to his ears.

The shifting of his objective aligned with his rage and hate.

The black fire…

It welcomed his wrath.

"Daddy…?"

He snapped back.

The build stopped and merged with the air back into non-existence.

"U…-" Hunter would utter as he simply stared at the wall. His gold eyes ever-shifting from the wall to the floor, then to the door.

A hesitant breath escaped his lips. The quivering of his hidden lips…

His breathing increased as he remembered what he had to do before putting on the gifted attire.

_He stood with a small wrapped up corpse. Tears falling down his tan face. A hole in the ground. His heart echoed out sorrow. His blood felt too cold. It was hard to breathe._

Hunter raised both hands to his face. To wipe away the tears.

He tried to control his breathing.

What more could he do? He felt severed from his baby girl.

* * *

_Ump9_ felt conflicted and severely confused with her situation. She sat at a gorgeous brown table with bandages wrapped all around her from head to toe. She supported small cuts, buses, and burns however she didn't really feel the need to worry about that.

More importantly, it was the location she was at.

Adding on to that, the time period.

"So let me get this straight. You are designed and made. Made to be called a… _Tactical_ dolls, mostly known as _T-dolls_. Right?" The man who saved her first was named Alexander Grand. He was a pretty tall guy with black hair, gold eyes, and brownish skin.

He didn't show much of his stunning facial expressions. Cause in the time she's known him, which has been about a week, _9_ would figure that he was a man of little… anything really. As much as she admired him for his bravery and calming demeanor, Alex was anything but extreme. He scattered her mind throughout her time with him and only got more complicated the longer she was with him.

"Yeah…" _9_ said with sweat going down the side of her face. She was honest with her savior to some extent as she didn't state or even remotely key him into the possible fact she could be from the future.

After all, the guy was well versed in the knowledge he had.

Being saved by a prodigal man like Alex would be any girl's dream. Well, she wasn't a human by any means, but she meant what she meant!

_UMP9, _however_,_ noted that she was alone and away from _404_.

She guided herself to the possible conclusion that only she traveled back in time. However, she didn't understand what could have caused this outcome, as everything that led up to her waking up in the wreckage alone, was normal. Or normal as a bunch of Black Armored military soldiers shooting at you could get.

_9_ was honest with herself at least. She didn't understand that at all, however, as those guys didn't seem like they cared about their own safety.

Then again…

"Earth to _UMP9_. I say again, earth to _UMP9,_ please respond, this is…- oh you entered our atmosphere... Good."

Alexander would say with a dull look of a fish. For _9_, that made her pout at the sarcasm he used. _9_ had to admit. Alex was dry and straight with his words.

"W-where were we again…?"

"We were reviewing the information you informed us about."

"Right! Right… so! Do you believe me?" As much as she tried to stay positive, she couldn't hide her fear of being rejected.

And with Alexander and Kozak Grand, Kozak was sitting at the same table as them with a laptop opened up, and a wired USB mouse. Clicking away and typing possible googling all the terms she brought up.

He was rude, and Alexander's older brother by five years. He was big, intimidating, and rude, but the more she got to know the older Grand, she figured he wasn't so bad.

After all, he did look a little like one of those _American Gangsters _in those movies _416_ would watch during downtime.

"Well, everything checks out. She ain't lying about the whole T-doll thing, that's for sure, but we got one hole in your argument little lady." The man Kozak, had a red bandana over his mouth with black shaded glass. He wore a Hawaiian button-up shirt that was squeezing right to his muscles.

"Wait, wait what do you mean by that? I'm sure that…"

"...that…?" Alex would say after her with a raised eyebrow.

"That…-"

_The image of a man in all black flashed within her sight. He was kneeling holding her sister 45 and herself in a tight embrace. _

The headaches that she would commonly have, had returned.

It sent lightning down into her eyes and she was forced to shut them.

_**So close…**_

_Underneath the hugging trio was a pure white sea. A reflection of the sky. Standing on the other side was the man in all black. Upon the hill of the carcass', mangled, ripped and torn, bleeding and crying, he stood with his head devouring the sky in reverse. _

All _UMP9_ could do… was hold her head as the two males would worry for her in confusion and pity.

* * *

Hunter sat on his couch. His black hunter's attire seemingly sucking up all the light within the house. He sat with his elbows on his knees and with a hunched back. His face shrouded by darkness, and his eyes glowing red.

What he was staring at was the dismembered doll.

Her torn metallic outsides for him to see, while the false skin was separated and placed in its own area of the house.

To him, it was simply a year machine.

Like always. Especially when he worked with Pravina at the factory. He may have had a desk job, but before he acquired that, he worked in the machines and did hard labor.

Doing all the little things like assembling, and disassemble.

Reading up the smaller parts for the guys in the machines to play legos.

Hunter smile remembering the good conversations he and the guys had. Going from politics, to religions, to videogames, to television shows, and even about who fancied their own eye.

Yes, how could he not remember?

Butting heads and even becoming the butt of a joke for about three days.

He didn't talk, yes, but he communicated with grunts, the minor facial expression, and shaking his head yes or no. Most found it hard to believe that he had never spoken a word, but he explained that the words he used were mainly curses and swears.

His time-fighting Rome and _Micolesh_ truly brought the undignified _HATE _out of him.

He just wanted to burn them all. Set ablaze Yharnam and all who lived there. He personally just… just…

He touched his fist with his other hand.

Hunter breathed out and saw the black fire dogs gnawing on the metallic dead course of the Doll.

No matter how far he'd go.

_The crazed giggles._

No matter how long he'd live.

_The pain of the scares._

No matter how many times he'd cry for the lost.

_Hearing 'I'm sorry' uttered from his own lips._

The feeling of a noose around his neck was _always there around his neck._

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Dead gold eyes would look down at the sandy ground. He was bound. Locked up. And gun at his head.

He looked up.

And he only saw darkness.

Then a flicker.

_He'd look on and the fires licked his bruised face. From that darkness, a flame exploded and licked his exposed skin. _

He saw a camera. And a man in foreign military attire. He walked forward. His arms crossed over his chest.

"You. What are you sorry for?"

His lips parted. He looked down.

_The girl he saved from the fire. The lost Doll. _

"I'm sorry for…"

_"A proper name? Well, why not. We can't keep calling you by a Number. Until you go home, or if that's possible at all… you'll need a name. You look around… 15, 16 I say…"_

He felt tears falling down his dirty beaten cheeks.

* * *

Hunter wanted to kill.

He'd look into the metal body.

Tears falling down his hidden cheeks. The shins of the sun falling in the background.

* * *

"Speak!"

A flash of black and he fell onto his side. Blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

"I-I'm…"

* * *

"Sorry…" Hunter said once more, remembering saying the same thing at the grave in his backyard.

* * *

"Ukio…"

* * *

Hunter heard glass shatter. Behind him, a dozen metallic hands reached out grabbing at him.

Time seemed to slow.

_The image of falling. Falling from the light. _

Only for his body…

_The image of two faces. One from the past. The other belonging to the present. Sided by side._

To ignite in hellish madness.

_One is bathed in the red fire which gave way to hope. The other, falling into a black fire which gave way to madness._

_Both flames couldn't exist. _

_So the madness __**Cauterized**_ _the hope into ashes._

* * *

**END**


End file.
